


Curl Up

by rhinklikesboots



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Horror, M/M, Suspense, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinklikesboots/pseuds/rhinklikesboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a fight in the car about them being more than friends. They get help from a passer by to find themselves in a strange place. Their dire situation causes Rhett to re-evaluate his feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curl Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Relient K's song Curl Up And Die, so go listen to that! Even though it says this is all chapter one, it's the first three chapters. Enjoy and I am open to criticism and suggestions. In fact, I encourage criticism and suggestions!! Bolded words are flashback, italicized words are thoughts.

 

Rhett’s spidery fingers lightly grasped the smooth black steering wheel, gracefully swaying and sliding into the turns of the secluded winding roads. The lulling sound of the light rain placed wet kisses all over the car had put Link straight to sleep even after being riled up from their fight just an hour earlier. His arms were crossed in frustration still but his furrowed eyebrows had relaxed and his firmly clenched jaw had dropped to his right shoulder (signifying to Rhett that he was indeed asleep), and his forehead bobbed against the cool glass window. Rhett’s mind continued to race and cycle through the recent events between he and Link.

 

_I don’t like the steps I took_

_to get to look into your deepest feelings_

 

**“Hey… Link…” Rhett whispered leaning to his right, “I asked out Rebecca for the third time and she said no AGAIN…”**

**“Shut up Rhett,” Link whispered back giving his best friend a harsh elbow to the gut, “do you really want her dad hearing you chat through his sermon? Besides of course she said no… she’s been eyein’ me for months.”**

**“Let’s bow our heads in prayer. Dear heavenly father…” the boys bowed their heads as the Pastor began, “thank you for all that you have given us. Especially, today, God, thank you for our wonderful youth who are leaving for their special retreat today God, we ask for their safety in traveling and exponential spiritual growth this weekend.  Lay a special blessing over Rebecca…” Link nudged Rhett again, which caused a nudging fight, “as she leads the young women this weekend, and Peter as he leads the young men…”**

**“Well I’ll get her eventually. I always do. You might as well go after the next best thing.” Rhett whispered in a sarcastic tone**

**“We both know that _nothing_ is better than Rebecca” Link replied with yet another nudge, “at least nothing that’s going on the retreat.”**

**Rhett smirked and replied in his gay imitation voice, “What about Peter? We’ll be seeing much more of him this weekend then ol’ Rebs anyways n’he’s just as cute…”**

**“Crushing on the Pastor’s son… Rhett, this is nothing like you.” Link replied in the same manner, concluding with a giggle.**

**“Oh you don’t know me then, brother. But I know you” Rhett retorted in his girliest voice possible.**

_But I don’t like the place I’m in_

_Head space within the hardwood and the ceiling_

Rhett wondered to himself. How different might things be right now if he had just confessed to his innermost motivations instead of projecting them onto Link. Throughout the weekend he constantly reminded Link of his apparent gay crush. _Why would I hit him where it really hurts?_ he pondered, _Gay. If anyone’s gay it’s me for gods sake. But I **can’t** be gay. _ All a sudden there was a loud popping noise, followed closely by another loud pop, abruptly waking Link from his slumber.

 

“What the hell was that?” Link said groggily rubbing his eyes with one hand, and holding his chest with the other, “Practically gave me a heart attack!”

 

“How am I supposed to know, Link,” Rhett retorted harshly, showing his still burning anger. He stopped the car and looked into the rearview mirror, “FUCK!” it was extremely rare for Rhett to use that word.

 

“Oh shit, Rhett you dumbass, you ran right over traffic spikes, you probably blew out the tires. How the hell are we supposed to get back to Fuquay…”

 

“You think I would purposefully ruin my tires?” Rhett threw up his hands and grunted while he turned to open the door to check the damage. Link also got out after giving his eyes a dramatic roll.

 

It was only four o’clock but it was so dark out that it seemed more like eight. The rain had become much more violent, and the wind that had violently picked up was causing it to fall on a harsh angle. It changed from peaceful pitter patter to hard punches making it hard to hear anything over the rain and wind.

 

“It looks pretty bad, Rhett!” Link yelled across the hood scratching the nape of his neck before pulling on his hood.

 

“No. shit.” Rhett snorted out in a gruff, running his hands over his buzz cut.

 

“What? I can’t hear you over the rain!”

 

“I. said. No shit! DAMMIT!” Rhett punched the car side of the car in frustration, seriously injuring himself, and repeats, “DAMMIT!”

 

Link immediately saw the signs true pain creep onto his best friend’s face and ran to the other side of the car in a panic, “Now look what you’ve done. You’re hurt and we’re in the middle of nowhere!” his words sounded angry, but really he was only angry that Rhett was now hurt.

 

Rhett let out a groan as link reached out to grab his wrist to take a closer look, “I don’t need your help!” he yelled as he aggressively pulled away. He opened the car door and got in. He lifted his hand to look at it. His thick eyebrows were scrunched together in agony. It was unclear exactly what was wrong. Watery blood coated the majority of the backside of his hand, and any movement felt like he was putting it in a blender up past his wrist. Link entered the passenger door and stared at the falling blood.

 

“Ok we really need to do something about that.” Link said as he turned away, beginning to feel nauseated.

 

“You’re so selfish Link!” just as Rhett was about to continue they heard a honk from a car headed straight toward them. It was a pretty beat up red pickup truck; the left headlight was burned out and dents covered the rusted grill and hood. It stopped on the opposite side of the rode parallel to their car. Link immediately jumped out and walked over to the driver side, eager to get help. Rhett felt uncomfortable asking a stranger for help so he rummaged around the car’s backseat with his good hand searching for the first aid kit he remembered his mom had forced him to keep. He fumbled to even get the thing open once he found it. As he began attempting to wrap his hand with gauze Link opened Rhett’s door, causing rain to drip in.

 

“See? He’s pretty hurt, and we won’t get very far with these tires. We’d have to drive another three hours. C’mon Rhett, we’re going to get help.” Rhett shifted to look at the man standing behind Link. He seemed almost six feet tall, had a clean-shaven face but obnoxious black sideburns. He wore a dark grey trench coat that went to just past his knee and a rich brown fedora that hid his hair and eyebrows but left a clear view of a friendly grin. _Possibly too friendly,_ thought Rhett.

 

            “I’ve got a hitch on the back of my truck here so I can tow you to my house. She doesn’t look like much, but she never fails to get the job done. We can call y’all some help from there. My partner can stitch you up and I’ve got some pain killers.” said the mysterious man. He spoke with a faint posh English accent. It was awfully smooth and clear, “Looks like you boys have caught some luck here. I rarely drive down this road but I decided to try it out today. From the looks of it it’s pretty remote.”

 

_Cause if I’m restless then_

_Why do I_

Hearing the word ‘partner’ reminded Link of their argument from earlier.

 

**“I saw you looking at him differently, Link,” Rhett said playfully, “especially when he was dressed up like Jesus, that’s pretty messed up man.”**

**“You were the one who talked about him all weekend!” Link replied with some conviction in his voice, “But seriously the joke has gotten old. Move onto something good, man.”**

**“I’m just tryna help out a brother. I just want you to be happy, even if that means you’re,” Rhett goes into the stereotyped ‘gay’ voice, “ _homosexual._ ”**

**“I said cut it out, Rhett.”**

**Rhett took one of his hands off the steering wheel and flicked it downward while continuing with the voice, “I’ll need someone to give me fashion advice and boy advice and definitely someone to cut my hair. You, ma man, are the perfect _gay_ for the job.”**

**Link had recently admitted to enjoying cutting hair. He knew he would receive some ridicule about the idea, but by this time he was fed up. He had spent enough time ridiculing himself about his sexual confusion. He hated the fact that he was always nervous when he felt a flutter in his stomach as Rhett side hugged him. He hated the fact that he woke up drenched in sweat with Rhett’s scent lingering in his brain and his name on his lips. He hated that he loved his best friend more than he could imagine loving any girl.**

**“What if I was gay, huh? What then? Would you be this much of an asshole? Would you even still be my friend?” Link was surprised by what he had just said out loud. He couldn’t decide whether to look out the window or to look at Rhett. Either way he knew he couldn’t hide the sincerity of what was just spoken. He just stared at the road.**

**Rhett pulled the car over. He, too, stared at the road. Finally he said with an fuming undertone, “What do you mean _what if,_ Link?”**

**Link swallowed hard and mustered up the courage to look over at his longest companion to finally say, “ _What if_ … we aren’t… _just friends_.”**

**“You’re not gay, Link. I’m not gay.” He sounded quite convincing to Link, but Rhett was known to be a great bull shitter.**

**“I don’t mean to say you’re gay Rhett…”**

**“That’s enough. I’ve had enough.”**

**“No, you don’t get to say that. You listen to me for once, Rhett…”**

**“What, are you in love with me or something?” his breathing halted awaiting a response. He only noticed he was holding it when he started to feel light headed. He breathed out and finally turned to look at Link.**

**“I… I... I don’t… know… um… I,” Link had rehearsed this moment in his mind thousands of times, imagining a thousand conversations and outcomes. But this, this wasn’t one of them. Rhett wasn’t being himself. “Rhett I don’t know what it is. All I know is that I want to be with you.”**

**“Now I’ve _really_ had enough, Link. You’re being ridiculous.” Rhett put the car back into drive and pulled onto the road.**

**“Forget it. You’re such a dick.” Link crossed his arms and stared out the window, heart pounding and tears stinging but being suffocated behind pain filled ocean eyes.**

_And I don't get this and I know why_

_You see sometimes things are just beyond control_

 

            The three males barely fit into old the truck. Link sat in the middle knowing that Rhett would feel more comfortable away from the stranger. Unknowingly, both boys had noted that there was a peculiar smell in the truck. _Smells like… like a hospital…_

 

            “So, uh… how far is your place?” Link asked, knowing Rhett was wondering. Every few moments there was a small gasp of pain from the tall boy. It made Link’s heart ache.

 

            “Just a stones throw,” the man said, “Pulling into the car park now.”

 

            The boys shot each other a look. As they pulled into a parking lot off to the left and an abandoned gas station came into view from behind the trees. Just off to the left was a huge ancient looking farmhouse. The red and brown bricks were crumbling in multiple places, and the white windowpanes were chipped and falling off. The front door had no windows and was painted jet black. It was the only part of the house that might indicate that someone was still living in it. _Where the hell are we?_ Thought Link as he got out after Rhett.

 

            “Alright mates, I’ll go into the station to call a real tow truck for you. If you go up and knock on the door Ian will hear you. Just tell him Rick brought you here for some help.”

 

Rhett began speed walking towards the house. He was drowning in so much pain that he didn’t seem to fully grasp the creepiness of the situation, “Link, come on brother,” he said moaning and breathy to his unmoving friend, “I’m dying here.”

 

            Link thought to himself, _This seems like something out of a horror movie. I don’t like horror movies. But… We’re two pretty tough guys… I think. Girls get taken… not two 17 year old hicks._ “Doesn’t this seem a little weird to you?” he asked, finally picking up the pace.

 

            “Argh… yeah… but what else are we supposed to do? It’s raining like there’s no tomorrow and… dammit my fucking hand hurts so bad.” Link could tell Rhett was desperate. He gave in and continued to go along, despite his growing fear. As they walked up the steps to the door he thought, _Is that… steel?_

            Just as Link lifted his hand to grasp the knocker the thick metal door swung open. There stood a very tall, ruggedly handsome, bald man wearing a huge, perfectly straight smile. He wore all black tight clothes that accentuated his large muscles.

 

            “Look at you boys, two poor wet rats. And one injured, you look like you just returned from the war,” his voice seemed to have a sort of Canadian accent. He belted out a rumbling laugh, “Hahaha, well come on in why don’t you.”

 

            Rhett took a step forward but Link grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. He looked around the veranda and saw three lawn chairs off to the side. He wanted… correction, needed, to get Rhett help but his instincts for imminent danger overcame him, “Why don’t we just sit out here.” He pointed at the chairs as he pulled Rhett towards them then sat him down on the middle chair. He sat in the seat on Rhett’s left, which wasn’t fully covered by the above balcony, so the rain was continually soaking him. Ian started motioning back into the house but Link lifted his right hand and interrupted, “I’m comfortable out here. I’m already wet.”

 

            “Alrighty then, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable. That’s a wonderful accent you have. Everything you say sounds adorable.” Ian replied with a wink. Rhett let out a loud moan as he tried to move his fingers. Ian’s smile disappeared when he looked at Rhett’s hand. He ran back into the house.

 

            “We can’t go in there, Rhett.”

 

            “I just want my hand… DAMMIT” Rhett’s face scrunched up, “Link, guys like us don’t get into trouble like that. We’re fine.”

 

            “Rhett, you aren’t thinking straight, brother.”

 

            “Shut up, Link.” Ian came back with a brown leather suitcase. He placed it on the empty chair, knelt in front of it carefully selecting the correct four numbers to gain access. Link’s anxiety had heightened his senses. He heard the click of the code and his eyes shot to where Ian’s fingers were working, _4… 2… 9…_ Ian lingered his finger on the final digit as he looked up to see where Link gaze was. He smoothly adjusted so it was out of view. He opened it halfway after scrambling the numbers on the dials. It was clear that he was trying to hide something. Link leaned again, just a little as to not catch attention to get a glimpse of the mysterious case’s fillings. He only caught a portion of it’s contents; _A needle… Some alien looking metal device, and what’s that…_ He had lost himself in his thoughts as he leaned in a bit too fast which caused Ian to notice and quickly slammed it shut with a click; indicating it’s inaccessibility. He made it seem like had found everything he had needed to fix up Rhett’s hand, but Link knew there was something that Ian didn’t want him to see.

 

            “Oh, shoot. It looks like I forgot to bring a glass of water. Wouldn’t want you choking on the pain killers, eh.” Ian smiled at Rhett as he walked back into the house, shooting Link a serious death stare as his muscular physique disappeared behind the black door. The moment he was out of sight Link shot up and fumbled to open the suitcase.

 

            “Link, what the hell man. He’s just trying to help me dammit, you’re worrying about nothing.” Link heard absolutely nothing of what Rhett had said. His hands grew shaky as he walked to the chair and knelt before the dials. Luckily his short-term memory was in tip-top condition so he had the first three numbers dialed in.

 

            “Give me a number between one and nine.” He said quickly and sternly.

 

            “Link, stop…”

 

            “Give me a goddamn number between one and nine!” he shouted.

 

            “Six, what the hell man stop being so…” luckily, 6 was correct. Link hesitated to open it, but after a moment he began lifting.

 

            “Oh... My…” Link had the case halfway open when Ian crashed it down again, but not before Link saw what he was looking for. The labels that he couldn’t see from far away were processing in his mind.

 

            “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but where I come from people do not just look through other people’s belongings. You should be happy that I’m helping your friend, son…” the man said as he placed two pills into Rhett’s good hand. He placed them in his mouth immediately and swallowed, motioning for the glass of water after the fact. Ian did not hide his anger, or his fear of what Link witnessed, very well at all.

 

            Link stood up from his knees and walked down the steps of the porch, stood in the most intimidating stance he could muster up and looked up at Ian, “I… We… R-rhett we… we gotta go. W-w-where… where is R-rick?” he looked over at Rhett hoping his companion was following close behind. The sound of breaking glass rang. Rhett’s head fell between his legs; the glass was shattered into a thousand pieces between his feet.

 

 _Rhett_ , was the only thought in his mind. His adrenaline and instincts began to take over his body. He watched from behind his own eyes as the events came to pass as if it were a movie. His legs ran up the steps, his arms shoved Ian back as hard as they could.  

 

 _Rhett,_ continually bounced off the walls of his brain, propelling his body. His arms lifted Rhett from his underarms. His legs strained to stand with the weight of his unconscious, _Dear God… not dead. Please,_ best friend over his shoulder.

 

 _Rhett,_ a sharp pain.

 

 _Rhett,_ his legs managed to get down the stairs and started stumble on the wet grass.

 

 _Rhett,_ the world became blurry.

 

 _Rhett,_ there was a thud. He opened his eyes. _Mud and grass,_ under his body.

 

 _And Rhett,_ his arms reached out to drag his beloved’s beautiful face to his.

 

 _I love you, Rhett,_ with the last tiny thread of strength he had, he clung tight to his love. His head lay on Rhett’s chest. One hand cradling the back of his head, the other hung around his neck. Legs intertwined.

 

Then everything was black.

 

_Yeah, I’ll curl up with you my baby, and my darlin’_

 

           

Rhett opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light shone onto him from above. There was a slight ringing in his ears, and a still buckling pain radiating from his hand. His head pounded as his eyes struggled to focus. As his senses oriented him he realized he was lying on his back on a very uncomfortable, _Table?_ he thought. He tried to sit up.

 

“Wh.. What?” he muttered as he struggled to make any movement at all.  He strained to lift his head to look down at his body but felt resistance against his forehead. Another piercing shot of pain from his hand washed over him as he struggled, causing his body to react with fidgets and convulsions revealing to him that each limb was secured indefinitely. He looked up to be blinded by the bright light again. He strained his eyes long enough to focus behind the light to see himself in a dirty bloodstained hospital gown tied down by an excessive number of brown leather straps. Panic began to set in causing his heart to beat rapidly and his blood to rush to his extremities. He searched the mirror above him frantically, hoping to see something familiar. Someone familiar. _Link… Link…_

“Link?!” he shouted in a desperate cry. His eyes started to sting as his lungs fluttered and his terror intensified. He saw the leather straps around each limb. He saw the medical tools scattered all over the countertop just behind his head. He saw the IV taped to his right forearm. Suddenly he is looking into the past…

 

**A very energetic 8-year-old Rhett skips into a hospital room after leaving a few quick knocks on the door. His smile and youthful energy come to an abrupt halt as soon as he passes the threshold of the curtain. There lay his best bud, his partner in crime, Link on the hospital bed. Rhett looked around at all the unfamiliar medical equipment. The continual beeping from multiple machines caused him to tap his foot on the floor to their rhythm. It made him feel like he was conducting them. He observed his friend who was covered in wires and bandages. Rhett stared at the IV in Link’s arm and said aloud, “Ouch!” clutching his own arm. Link’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Rhett’s voice.**

**“Rhett?” Link said softly coming out of his medically induced slumber.**

**“Link, I found these,” Rhett replied, taking something out of his pocket, then revealing three small rocks in the palm of his hand, “Does that hurt?” he inquired, pointing at the needle in Link’s arm.**

**“Cool… no, but I feel sick if I look at it.” Link contorted his face in disgust.**

**“Me too.” Rhett replied with a giggle. He placed the rocks at the end of the bed and took a seat on the chair, “Well… does anything else hurt?” he asked.**

**Link responded with a small shake of his head. “Where did you find the rocks?”**

**“At the beach.” Rhett’s family had just returned from a vacation to the west coast.**

**“Oh.” Link smiled, “I’ll put them in my rock tumbler when I go home!”**

**“When are you –“ just as Rhett was about to ask when his friend would return back to school a social worker walked in and cut him off.**

**“Hello, Charles. How are you feeling? Are you feeling rested enough for a visitor?” she asked in a sweet tone. She turned her gaze from Link to Rhett, “I think Charles needs a little more rest.”**

**“Link.” Rhett corrected in a stern voice.**

**“Bye, Rhett” Link said as he yawned, “I’ll phone ya when I get outta here.”**

**“Goodbye, Brett” repeated the social worker motioning to the door. Rhett left the room in a huff, but not before giving a major stink eye to the social worker.**

**“Rhett” he mumbled.**

 

The memory washed over his whole body with pain and sympathy. Being just 8 years old himself, he had no knowledge of the reality of the situation landing Link in that hospital bed 10 years ago. It wasn’t until he was 15 that he found out the truth by eavesdropping in on a phone conversation between his and Link’s mother. _He’s been through so much and I never even asked him if he wanted to talk about it,_ Rhett thought as his mind went to places it hadn’t ever gone before; _What if I die here?_ For a year Link’s mother’s new husband was beating him. _For a whole damn year._ Though Rhett wouldn’t have been nearly emotionally developed enough to be able to grasp the situation at the time it happened, he now wouldn’t forgive himself for not being there for his best friend.

 

“Link?” he yelled again, his voice shaky and trailing off into little sobs.

 

The boy’s entire life continued flashing before his eyes as the reality of his surroundings set in, and the memory of the events just prior to his unconsciousness became clearer. _What if I die here? What if Link dies here…_ His fears exacerbated the amount of adrenaline running through his veins. He strained his wet eyes to see beyond what the mirror was reflecting on his right, but all he could see was the top of a glass window. With all of his might, he managed to get his head tilted to the right a little. He continued despite the pain it caused him. Eventually he was looking through the glass straight on to see a horror movie brought to life.

 

“Link!” he screamed at the top of his lungs in urgency as each and every emotion humanly possible overwhelmed his senses. Behind the glass was Link in a similar situation as him, only Link was in the midst of getting his IV set up by… _Rick, that son of a bitch!_ Rhett continued to yell Link’s name amongst profanities as he writhed his body to try and break free. His breathing had become loud and sporadic, surrounded by grunts and sobs between yelling. His struggle became so loud that he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening until it was slammed shut with a loud clang. He quieted his noises but his breathing continued to be loud and heavy. It quickened as slow footsteps on tile came towards his right side. Rhett’s started breathing through his teeth, exhibiting his anger as two legs dressed in black came into view.

 

Ian bent over till his face was aligned with Rhett’s. The big beautiful smile that was on his face at their initial meeting was replaced with a serious frown and furrowed brow. Rhett looked everywhere but into the man’s eyes. Ian took a hold of Rhett’s injured hand. Rhett’s sight darted to the man’s dilated dark brown eyes, which would seem to be fully black at a first glace. Then all a sudden, _There’s that smile._

 

“AAHHHHH!” Rhett let out the most long and bloodcurdling cry of pain he had ever let out as Ian squeezed and unsqueezed his injured hand over and over again, increasing the pain each time. Rhett’s cry had gradually turned into sobs complete with tears and snot once Ian let go. He had undone the forehead strap so Rhett’s head could now move freely.

 

“Let me go.” Rhett said in between breaths and sobs, trying to sound intimidating but he ultimately came across as desperate.

 

“Stop fighting it, boy. There’s nothing you can do.” Ian turned his back to Rhett as he walked behind his head to the counter. Rhett’s newfound headroom gave him the ability to look down at his body and evaluate the situation better. Just under the strap holding his left hand was a small shard of glass no bigger than a fingernail. Ian continued, “You can yell and scream all you want, but it’s going to be no use to you,” Rhett had managed to get the glass between his fingers. He quietly began sawing at the leather strap that was, to his surprise, giving way. “However I don’t much like all the ruckus. It will worsen my headache that I’ve already got so…” Rhett had succeeded in breaking through the first strap. His heart beat and breathing hastened as he fumbled to undo as many of the straps as possible in the shortest amount of time possible creating the smallest amount of noise possible. Ian turned around with his eyes on something in his hands as he continued to talk, “it would be greatly appreciated if you would…”

 

The sound of glass shattering against the tile floor was subsequently accompanied by metal rattling against metal. Grunts, strains, curses and objects being knocked over echoed between the walls as Rhett and Ian fought. Ian tried to push Rhett aggressively back into his place on the operating table as Rhett thrashed around in protest, reaching for something… anything that would aid him in his escape with his good hand. All the while Ian was twisting his bad hand, leaving Rhett’s thoughts blurry. Out of sheer luck, Rhett had managed to acquire a small sharp tool, not unlike what a dentist would use. Ian’s hold on Rhett’s wounded hand quickly shifted attention to the weapon wielding hand. One hand held the weapon back, and the other wrapped tightly around the boys neck, leaving him gasping and lightheaded. In that moment, Rhett’s senses and emotions running high on adrenaline, he mustered up the last bit of strength he had and punched the man’s face with his free, but excruciatingly pained, hand. Ian lay on the floor motionless.

 

            Rhett stood gasping for air. Looking around the room at the wreckage. He looked down at his hands as he contemplated, _Kill him. You have to. You’ll die if you don’t. Link will die if you don’t. Link…_ He turned around to the window to see his best friend, alone. He looked back down at Ian. _You’re not a killer,_ he thought as he turned around and ran out of the room at full force still wielding his weapon.

 

            He turned right to find the door to the room where his damsel lay. It was unlocked to Rhett’s surprise; _Assholes underestimated me,_ he thought as he laughed to himself. He ran to Link’s side dropping his weapon and shaking him as he undid the restraints, “Link, brother, Link! Wake up!”

 

            “Rhett?” Link said in the exact manner he had said it when he was coming to in the hospital bed ten years ago. To Rhett, he was now looking into his 8 year old companion’s eyes, so innocent and undeserving of any sort of pain. The sheer nostalgia of it brought tears to his eyes, _I can protect him now. I can’t take back what’s happened, but I can save him now. I have to save him now._

 

            “Link, get up. We have to go. Now.” Rhett said as he wiped the trail of saltiness the few fallen tears had left off of is cheeks as he pulled Link upright. He instinctively kissed him on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around him in a brief embrace.

 

            “W-w-h-a-a-a-t-t-t’s goin’ on?” Link asked sliding off of the table, clearly in shock of the situation. He questioned to himself if he was in some sort of vivid nightmare.

 

            “We need to get out of here, Link. Now, please brother, trust me!” Rhett grabbed Link’s hand and pulled him out of the door. As they left Rhett made note of the window that was in fact a two way mirror, _Huh_. Link picked up the pace as the memory of the recent events leading them there started coming back to him.

 

            They exited the room and immediately turned left. Neither of them knew which way could lead to an exit, but their instincts were so in tuned that no verbal communication was needed as they navigated through the halls hand in hand. The rest of the rooms and hallways looked like a normal un-furnished basement of an old house, only the ceiling was much higher than usual. The juxtaposition between the rooms they woke up in and the rest of the basement made their situation become even creepier. After a few minutes of hunting for an exit they came to a ladder propped up on the wall next to a hatch door in the ceiling.

 

            “You first.” Rhett said urgently as he let go of Link’s hand to move the rickety wooden ladder to the door. Link swallowed hard and shakily began climbing the ladder as quickly as possible, looking back as Rhett also began climbing. Once he reached the top he looked back down to ask Rhett what the plan was going to be after opening the hatch but instead he gasped and yelled “Rhett, watch out!” But it was too late. There was a loud clash followed by a thud. Ian stood panting with the neck of a broken bottle in his hand and a small kitchen knife in the other. He gave the unconscious boy a few hard kicks in the ribs before looking up at Link.


End file.
